1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of veterinary medicine. More specifically, the invention comprises an equine bandage with a ventral access opening which allows access to the ventral portion of a horse while the bandage remains in position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ventral wounds in horses have traditionally been difficult to secure. A good example is an abdominal surgical incision. The incision must be covered to prevent the horse disturbing the site. However, dressings over the incision must be frequently changed in order to remove contaminated effluent and prevent infection. One traditional approach has been to place a compressive dressing over the incision, then wrap the horse's abdomen in elastic bandages.
If properly applied, the elastic bandages can remain in place on the horse. They also provide compression to the abdomen, which tends to keep the incision closed. However, since the wound dressing must typically be changed daily, the entire wrapping process must be frequently repeated. This “rebandaging” process is complex and time consuming. One person must hold the dressing in place while two or more additional persons hold the horse and pass a lengthy elastic bandage many times around the horse's abdomen.
In addition, while the bandage is off the horse during this process, there is a risk of abdominal rupture. A horse's physiology places the abdominal wall in considerable tension. Staples or sutures placed to close an abdominal incision are often highly stressed as a result. The incision closure may therefore fail without the compressive assistance of the bandage wrap. Thus, every time the dressing must be changed, there is a risk that the incision closure will fail.